A Helping Hand
by Sabercat7
Summary: A deadly and abusive past has kept Lani Fields from finding a family. Out on the streets she runs into the Banks. Follow her and the Banks as they try to show her love and compassion while she attempts to adjust to normal life as a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. Only the characters I create.**

Lani's POV:

You lean against the wall, slowly slumping down. You're dehydrated and hungry. It's dark and you can feel yourself slowly inching in and out of consciousness. You need water quick. Your

stomach hurts and feels empty. You look back and try to think how you ended up here. From foster home to foster home you ran away from your last foster home when you were 12.

Raped and abused you finally had enough and left. Now you're here struggling and stumbling through the streets hanging on for dear life. You see a car at a stoplight just ahead. You tell

yourself that if you can just make it to that car you will be alright. Maybe they will have some water. You walk as fast as you can. Fear of the car leaving hits you and you start running.

You reach the car out of breath and delirious. You knock on the window. They roll it down. You feel like you're are about to vomit. But you fight against it and take all the strength that you

got to ask "Excuse me, do you have any water?" Finally you can close your eyes and drift away into darkness.

Scott's POV:

"Dude we are lost!" Your younger brother Luke says sitting next to you. No we are not you say back. Then where are we he says. Maybe we should turn around your youngest brother

Adam says. No its fine I know it's up here somewhere. You were sure of it. The three of you were hungry and were looking for a restaurant. You must have made a wrong turn or

something because you indeed were lost but you weren't about to admit that to your brothers, especially not with Luke so agitated. "Look", you said as you rolled to a stoplight. There's

someone walking this way maybe we can ask her for directions. Dude she looks like a mass murder are you serious Luke said. That can't be safe. The girl makes it to your car, and just as

you are about to roll down your window, she knocks on it. You roll it down. "Excuse me," she says. "Do you have any water?" Sure you say. Luke grabs the water from the back. He gave

you a look. Where did she go? Adam asked. You looked up and she was gone. You got out off the car. To your amazement and shock you found the girl on the ground convulsing. Adam

call 911 you yell. The ambulance came and you guys went to the hospital. Are you family the nurse asked you when you got there. She's our sister she ran away you lied. Luke and Adam

looked at you. Okay you can go and see her the nurse said. You walked into her room and you were surprised to find out how peaceful she looked just lying there. She looked like she has

been through a lot. "Dude she's hot!" Luke said. You went over to her and touched her hand. She started to move and her eyes fluttered open. They locked in on you. "Can I have some

water? She said. You called the nurse and she came in and gave her some water. She then went back to sleep.

Lani's POV:

You woke to bright lights. Your head was spinning; it felt like you deliberately slammed your head into a brick wall. You felt someone touch your hand. You forced your eyes open. And saw

the same guy who was in the car. "Can I have some water? He called the nurse and she got you some water. You went back to sleep afterwards. It was so nice to be able to sleep. You

felt better already. You wish you could stay in the hospital forever. Then you wouldn't have to go back to the streets. You were scared. What were you going to do? If you go back you

would just be in the same situation. You kept your eyes closed for fear of being released. You felt a hand grab yours; that same hand caressed your face. It was then that you decided it

be best if you opened your eyes. You opened your eyes and saw that same guy who you vaguely remember seeing earlier. "Can I get some water please?" you said hoarsely. Your voice

was sore form not using it for so long. Again he called the nurse and she brought you some water. "I'm hungry", you told her. I will be back with some food she said. You then turned back

to the guy; it was then that you realized that there were two other men in the room. A boy who looked about your age was staring at you intensely. Whats your name?

You asked the guy. My name is Scott. These are my brothers Luke and Adam. Thank you, you told them. Thank you so much. It was nothing he said. I'm sure you would have done the

same thing for me.

You smiled. "Maybe," you said. They all laughed. "What's your name?" the one called Luke asked you. My name is Laylani. Mostly everybody calls me Lani. How long have you been on the

streets? Geez you thought to yourself, this one gets straight to the point. Ugh you didn't really want to go into it. But I guess since they did save your life. "Maybe we can ask her that

later when she's better" Scott said. He seemed to know what you were thinking. "No it's okay", you said "for four years". "You've been on the streets since you were ten?" Luke asked

you appalled. "No", you said since I was twelve. I'm sixteen "Oh!" they all said in unison. It dawned on you that you must have lost a lot of weight and looked younger than you actually

were. "So do you have a place to stay?" Scott asked you. Umm no you responded. "Well, you can stay with us. Our parents won't mind. Oh no, I can't you said. Really thank you but I

can't. Well where else are you going to stay then he asked you. I mean you can't go back out on the streets. I wouldn't forgive myself for letting that happen to you. Please he pleaded

with you. It would make me feel a lot better. I mean you're the same age as Adam, what if it was him. I would want someone to be kind enough to help him out he said. Okay you said. I

mean what did I have to lose?


	2. Chapter 2

**Scott's POV:**

Wow I can't believe I just did that you thought to yourself. You waited for Lani to get dressed while Luke, Adam and you waited outside her door. "Dude mom and dad are going to have a

cow". Luke said. I mean you totally just invited some homeless bum to live in our house without consulting them. It's not that bad you told him. She's black he said to you. Oh so now

you're a racist you asked him. No I'm just saying what it looks like that this black girl is living with this white family. It would look like we adopted her you told him. Look Luke I'm sure mom

and dad will be a little more open minded than that. I'm just saying he told you. Adam was still quiet though. I swear you never knew what was going on through that kids head. What

are you thinking about Adam? "Huh," he replied. You're sitting there so quietly. Any ideas running through that head of yours? "No," he said. Just then the door opened and Lani came

out. She was dressed in some of Adam's old clothing. She looked extremely nervous. "So", you asked her. Ready? She shook her head. The four of you headed out of the hospital and

headed to the car. Lani was in the back seat with Adam. The drive there was painfully quiet. Even the sounds of James Morrison that was echoing through the car couldn't do anything to

fix it. You drove into the drive way. "Well this is it". You said. All three of you got out of the car. "Where's Lani?" Adam said. The three of you looked back and saw that Lani was still in the

car. I will go talk to her you told them. Go warn mom and dad.

**Lani's POV:**

You reached the Banks home. What the hell are you doing here? I don't belong here. They'll get tired of me and throw me out. Or worse you said. You were terrified. What if you did

something wrong? I can't stay you thought to yourself. You saw Scott approaching the car. You decided to make a run for it. You got out of the car as he opened it and booked it. "Lani,

you heard him yell after you. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you. "Umph," you said as you had the wind knocked out of you. Someone tackled you from behind. You turned around

and were surprised to find Adam on top of you. "Where are you going" he asked you. You didn't say anything. You looked up with horror and shock. He was waiting for you to reply. Luke

and Scott were now by your side. I won't let you go back to die you heard Scott say. You didn't know what to do. Adam helped you to your feet. You put your head down. You were

embarrassed. As they turned around to start walking again, you pushed them into each other and booked it again. You ran down through the forest, at the bottom you saw a pond. You

started running towards there. As you got on the ice you felt it shake. "No Lani! You heard Adam yell. "The ice isn't set yet". You fell through ice and started splashing around. Gasping for

air you felt yourself start to slip into the darkness. You felt hands slip around your waist and pull out of the hole. You started coughing up the water. "Are you crazy? Adam asked you. He

helped you get out of the water and led you back to the house. You were shaking uncontrollably. "Well isn't this lovely," said Mrs. Banks as Adam put you down on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lani's POV: **

"Mom", Scott said. We were wondering if she can stay here with us. You were still shaking. "Of course she can stay here. She's gonna have to stay in Adam's room until we get her room

set up. You can call me Jill, and this is my husband Rich. "Hi" you said. Adam why don't you show Lani your room, Rich said. "Mom, this is crazy we can't just have some stranger stay at our

house. What if she is a mass murder? Luke said. At this point you had enough of Luke and his skepticism. As you walked by you stopped in front of him. "What?" You swung your arm back

and punched him in the face. "I'm not crazy you said as Adam grabbed you and led you to his room.

**Adam POV:**

You saw the punch before Luke did. You liked this girl. She was feisty, she was also absolutely gorgeous. You couldn't even look at her without blushing. And now she was gonna stay in

your room until your parents fixed her a room right across from yours. Oh man this was gonna be an interesting summer. The two of you made it to your room. She stood outside the door.

"You can come in", you told her. "I can't" she said. Why not? You asked her. Because I haven't been inside a room in four years, I wouldn't even know where to begin. Well do you want

the grand tour I can show you? You linked your hands through hers and walked around your room. You have a lot of trophies. Your team must be really good. Yeah we kind of are. I'll

sleep on the floor she said. No you can take my bed it's no problem. It be best if I stay on the floor. I can't have you on the floor you told her. She looked at you for a long time before she

spoke. Fine she said. I can give you some more clothes if you want to clean up before dinner? Okay she said. With that you let her change and walked back downstairs into the kitchen.

"She's crazy you heard Luke say. Are you still complaining cause a 16 year old kicked your ass? You said with a laugh. She didn't kick my ass he said. Are you sure? Lani said as she came

into the kitchen. I mean I got a mean right hook. Everybody laughed expect Luke. The night came easily and everyone was off to bed. In the morning your mom was gonna take Lani

shopping.

**Lani's POV**

Everyone was being so nice to you, minus the little incident with Luke. It just seemed so surreal. Adam letting you take his bed. He's so sweet and charming and nice and absolutely

sexy;your getting hot just thinking about him. And his sweet smile. Oh boy this summer would definitely be an interesting affair. And Jill taking you shopping in the morning, you could not

get over how everyone was being so nice to you. they hardly even know me or my story. That is something that I don't think I can bring myself to tell them. But for now you just take in

the sweet scent of Adam that lingers onto his pillow. You close your eyes and drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lani's POV:**

_Begin Flashback_

_He came into your room, again. You just put your head down for a few minutes before he came in. Looks like it's going to be another restless night, you thought to yourself as he approached the _

_foot of your bed. "Get Up!" he said to you. "No" you always said back. Why do we always have to go through this same routine darling? You hated when he called you darling. That's Jim your foster _

_father. He only wanted you to collect a paycheck, Marie your foster mom is sweet enough and she knows what's happening to you but she's too scared of him to do anything about it. "No" you _

_said again. He jumped onto the bed and pinned you down. No! You yelled, Get off me. You struggled against his weight. It was a pointless fight, you knew that. But you didn't want to go out like _

_that. "Now, your pretty little self needs to shut up before Daddy makes you. You're not my father you yelled back at him. He slapped you across the face. Shut up he said while forcibly shaking you. _

_He hit you again. And again, and again, and again until you didn't say anything back. You looked at the clock the whole time waiting for it to be over. Wishing someone would take you away from _

_this tragedy. He took of your clothes. His hands slowly caressed your breast. Slowly finding their way down to your inner thigh and back up again to your chest; he spread your legs open and _

_inserted his fingers first into your vagina. You screamed out in pain. That ain't nothing sweetheart he said in your ear. He smelled of straight beer. It was always when he was wasted out of his _

_mind did he come into your room. But you always thought that he knew it was wrong, yes he knew exactly what he was doing. He pulled down his pants and put himself inside of you. You _

_screamed again. Tears poured out of your eyes as he thrust inside of you. Grunting and moaning like an animal. You laid there taking it, like always waiting for him to be done. It was 7:10. He _

_finally pulled out of you. I will see you in the morning he said as he walked out of the room. You curled up in a ball and started crying. Dreaming of a happier time when you were with your real dad _

_and mom._

_End Flashback_

**Adam POV:**

The sound of muffled crying woke you up. You thought it was in your dream. But as you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes you realized you weren't dreaming and that Lani was on your

bed bawling her eyes out. Lani you said. She didn't respond. Lani, you tried again. Still no response, you walked over to her. It was like she was in a trance. You touched her arm. "No,

don't touch me she yelled. Get away from me, she said, all the while hitting you. No she yelled again. Don't touch me. Get off of me please! She was crying hysterically. Just then your

brothers and your mom and dad ran into the room. "What's wrong with her? Scott asked. Told you she's crazy! Luke said. "Shhh Luke, she needs help is all", your mom said. Lani it's me

its Adam you said to her as she kept hitting you. Lani come on stop it, Lani you said while shaking her. That seemed to wake her up.

**Lani's POV:**

You woke up to everyone staring at you. "Are you alright"? Adam asked you. You nodded your head. You were breathing extremely hard and your face was wet. You ran your hands

through your hair as you sat up on your knees. I'm sorry you said I'm fine, promise. Are you sure sweetie? Jill asked you. You just nodded your head. How embarrassing you thought to

yourself. Adam was still looking at you strangely. I'm just going to get some water. I'll get it Adam said. He left before you could protest. "Well maybe we should go then if she says she's

fine Rich said. They all turned to leave. You hugged your knees to your chest and started to rock. You started humming to calm yourself down. Adam came back in the room with the water

in his hand. "Here you go". Thanks you said back. I'm fine really I am…it was just a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it? He asked you. No you said back. Maybe some other time,

thanks again for the water. You turned the pillow over and went back to sleep. I'll be here if you need anything. "I'm fine Adam", you told him, "go back to sleep". He was hesitant walking

slowly to where his sleeping bag was. Well goodnight he said to you. Good night you said back. You laid there and listened to Adam's breathing, as he drifted to sleep so did you.


End file.
